J'aimerai récupérer mes clefs
by Devil horse
Summary: Suite alternative de l'épisode 02x22 – ce qu'il s'est passé après avoir emmené Wo Fat en prison. POV McDanno. Gros délire


J'aimerai bien récupérer mes clefs...

Disclamer : Les personnages de Hawaïï 5-0 ne m'appartiennent pas, pour leur plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur!

Rated : K+

Résumé : Suite alternative de l'épisode 02x22 – ce qu'il s'est passé après avoir emmené Wo Fat en prison. POV McDanno.

Bonne lecture

...

Ce n'est que lorsque la portière de la Camaro claque, que je reprends mes esprits ; Steve est de retour, Wo Fat est derrière les barreaux, ne reste plus qu'a mettre la main sur l'insaisissable Shelburne. Tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes... ou presque.

« - C'est plus moi qui conduit, Danno?"

Je ne tourne même pas la tête vers mon équipier et mets le contact. Plus vite je l'aurai déposé, plus vite je pourrais retourner me morfondre dans mon coin. Car oui, j'ai beau être sincèrement heureux de son retour, je ne suis pas prêts de lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait : être parti comme un voleur, ne pas donner de nouvelles, avoir failli se faire tuer en pleine jungle. Et avoir foutu un bordel monumental dans ma petite vie d'homme célibataire et sans attaches. Surtout ça en fait! Je lui en veux à mort!

D'ailleurs, une fois n'est pas coutume, je roule comme un dératé, ne suivant pas les limitations de vitesses, les feux, et si je pouvais mettre les gyrophares, je le ferais avec grand plaisir. Mais là, ce serai un peu abusé. Me débarrasser de mon voisin n'est pas d'une urgence telle non plus. En tout cas, ils nous aura fallu moins de 15 minutes pour débarquer chez lui : presque un record au vu du nombres de kilomètres entre notre point de départ et notre point d'arrivée. Et à peine a t-il posé un pied par terre et fermé la porte que je redémarre en trombe.

Tu vas voir ce qu'un Danny Williams en colère peut faire, superseal!

...

Okay! Sympa le retour! Il s'est passé quoi ces dernières semaines pour que Danny me fasse la gueule comme ça? Une nouvelle race mutante de moustique est apparue sur l'île et l'a piqué?

Bon c'est vrai, je lui ai faussé compagnie, mais seulement quelques jours! Et je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles... mais est ce que ça vaut vraiment cet accueil? Et puis, quand j'ai débarqué avec l'hélico, sur le tarmac, que le reste de l'équipe était présente, il avait l'air plutôt content de me revoir, non? Je ne me fais pas de film, pas vrai? L'accolade, elle était sincère?

En tout cas, pour l'heure, j'ai un petit problème : mon sac contenant mes affaires est dans le coffre de la Camaro, et mes clefs dans la boite à gant. Je rentre comment chez moi, hein? Malin le Danno!

...

Vous y croyez, vous, que j'ai la poisse? Allez, avouez que c'est bien mon genre de récolter les foudres de tout les tarés de l'île! Et même quand tout les cinglés dorment profondément, il m'arrive encore des trucs désagréables!

Suffit de voir le dernier exemple en date : je rentre dans mon studieux – noté le 9ème degrés de plaisanterie - appartement. Je me prends une douche bien chaude et hyper relaxante. Je me prépare un plateau télé. Je m'affale sur mon lit avec tout le nécessaire, et voilà qu'on frappe rageusement à ma porte. Et bien sûr, devinez qui se trouve derrière : mon PATRON, Steven McGarrett en personne! La loose.

« - Tu me fais la tronche, tu n'as pas envie de me voir : okay Danno! Je vais m'en remettre car tu finiras bien par me dire ce qui ne va pas! Mais, s'il te plait, rend moi mes affaires car j'aimerai rentrer chez moi! »

J'ai loupé un truc, là, non?

« - Mon sac, et mes clefs de maison. Tout est dans ta voiture.

- Et t'es venu comment, tu m'expliques? Les clefs de TA caisse étaient pas dans TA maison? Et ce n'est pas, justement, TA voiture, que je vois devant MA maison? »

...

« - J'ai dû crocheter ma propre serrure, car mon double est chez toi!

- T'es sérieux là?

- Et bien oui, Danny, mon double c'est toi qui l'a!

- Mais non, je parle de ta porte? T'as fais sauté ta propre porte? Sérieusement?.. T'es encore plus atteint que je ne le pensais! Ton super entrainement de superseal t'as carrément cramé les neurones! Bordel! Ne me dis pas que t'es là pour que je te rembourse ta porte? Parce que tu peux toujours courir, mec! Et en plus...

- On se calme Danno! »

Je profite de sa surprise pour me glisser entre les quatre murs de son taudis et me dirige vers le frigo, d'où je me sors une bière.

« - Mais vas-y entre! Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie!

- C'est ce que je fais, je te rassure. »

Et puis je vais m'assoir sur son lit. Quitte à ce qu'il me fasse la gueule, autant pousser jusqu'au bout! « - Bon allez babe! Vas-y je t'écoute! »

...

Bon alors que je récapitule : Steve, qui vient tout fraichement de revenir à Hawaï, se trouve assis face à moi, dans mon appartement, une bouteille de bière à la main, alors que je ne l'ai pas invité!

Je referme la porte en soupirant le plus bruyamment possible, histoire de faire comprendre à mon invité autoproclamé qu'il n'est pas franchement le bienvenu, et m'adosse au mur libre, le plus proche.

« - Je suppose que je ne vais pas pouvoir te déloger tout de suite.

- Ton lit est confortable. Je pense rester là, en effet! »

Et comme s'il fallait appuyer ses dires, monsieur s'allonge de tout son long, sans enlever ses chaussures : personne ne lui a donc appris les bonnes manières à cet homme des cavernes? Un homme des cavernes foutrement intelligent et diablement sexy, certes, je ne le nie pas, mais... quoi? Qu'est ce que vous dites? J'ai dis sexy, moi? En parlant de cet idiot brun qui se la joue Rambo, et qui est allongé sur mon lit? Sur MON lit! Comme dans mes rêves érotiques les plus inavouables?!

Okay, on arrête les cris hystériques! Vous avez tout bien compris : la température monte d'un cran quand le sex-symbol qui me sert de patron et d'équipier est dans le coin. Et là, franchement, dans les 12m² qui me servent d'appartement, ça devient carrément étouffant! Un vrai sauna. Je me sens défaillir... d'ailleurs, vous pensez qu'il viendrai me sauver ce sauvage, si je mourrais devant ses yeux? Genre bouche à bouche et tout le bordel?

« - Hey, Danny? Y'a un problème? »

...

« - Hey, Danny? Y'a un problème? »

C'est qu'il me ferai presque peur comme ça : immobile, genre tétanisé, et tout rouge. Je ne l'ai pourtant pas énervé autant que ça, si? Je pose ma bière sur la table de chevet bancale à ma gauche et me relève, légèrement inquiet devant le mutisme de mon équipier.

« - Dann...

- Je te jure que j'aurai dû te laisser dans la merde sur cet aérodrome! J'aurai pas dû venir ; ça t'aurai carrément fait les pieds! Ça aurai été ma vengeance pour t'être barré comme un voleur et pour nous avoir laissé nous démerder seuls! T'es même pas au courant de la merde dans laquelle on a été je suppose? On a, entre autre, traqué un roumain cinglé avec l'aide d'un de tes anciens pote qui bosse à Los Angeles. On a évité une épidémie de Variole aussi. Les vacances quoi!

- T'as croisé Sam?

- Bah ouais mon pote! Mais, ça, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir parce que TU N'ETAIS PAS LA! »

Un point positif : Danno a retrouvé ses esprits et s'est remis a gesticuler dans tout les sens en m'accusant de tout. Faut dire la vérité, ses invectives m'ont manqué pendant ces dernières semaines. Point négatif : il est désormais inarrêtable!

« - Mais ça, après tout, c'est pas si grave! Parce que ce qui me met le plus en boule, c'est que tu n'ai pas daigné donner de nouvelles. Non sérieusement, on est quoi pour toi? Juste des employés?.. »

Je me frotte le visage de mes mains en faisant le plus possible abstraction du blond qui tourne et qui vire dans la pièce, sans s'arrêter de parler. De toute façon, dans ses moments là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui demanderai de se taire : il devient encore plus insupportable s'il ne peut pas s'exprimer. J'aimerai simplement pouvoir réfléchir en même temps, et cela me paraît compromis.

« - … Non mais c'est vrai quoi? J'adore me faire tirer dessus pour tes beaux yeux! C'était mon rêve en débarquant sur cette île infestée de requins et d'ananas : me prendre une balle à chaque fois que tu décides d'un plan tordu ... »

Après tout, je m'attendais à quoi en rentrant? Une accolade? Une tape dans le dos? Une bière sur la plage? Que mon équipier me saute au cou et me roule le patin de ma vie... Toute ses idées sont tentantes, mais aucune n'est réalisable pour le moment.

Qu'est ce que vous avez a gloussé derrière votre écran? Vous m'expliquez? Ah, c'est ma dernière phrase qui vous pose problème? Bah les choses sont simples a expliquer et a comprendre : comment ne pas se retrouver obnubiler par une paire de fesse rebondie et ferme qui vous tourne autour en permanence? Car oui, le derrière de mon équipier m'a fait craqué! Bon, d'accord, pas que ça, mais c'est ce qui, pour l'instant, occupe mon regard, alors que Danno continu ses aller retour dans la chambre-salon-salle a manger-cuisine. Une vraie torture.

« - … suivre un de tes anciens instructeurs à travers le Pacifique pour trouver une personne du nom de Shelburne alors qu'on t'a dis et répété que ce n'est qu'un foutu alias! Je ferai ça tout les jours si ma vie était aussi trépidante que la tienne! Mais elle ne l'est pas car MOI je suis un simple flic et je fais mon boulot pendant que monsieur décide d'aller traverser les océans!.. »

...

Je fini par m'arrêter net en m'apercevant que mon vis-à-vis ne m'écoute même pas. Pire, il me regarde fixement, un drôle d'air peint sur le visage. Flippant! J'ai presque l'impression qu'il va me bouffer.

« - Waouh! Je comprends pourquoi Wo Fat s'est rendu si tu lui a servi cette tronche! Tu me fais peur, là, Steve!

- Hein? Quoi?

- Je disais juste que j'avais l'impression que tu allais me sauter dessus et m'embrocher pour me bouffer! Surement un truc de NavySeal appris en pleine jungle, genre comment survivre quand on est perdu, mais tu sais, ici, c'est la civilisation! Y'a un truc super qui s'appelle le restaurant et, dans lequel, tu peux allez manger si tu as la dalle et que tu n'as pas le temps de cuisiner! Et ça, a n'importe quelle heure!

...

Est ce que mon Danno se rend seulement compte du sous entendu qu'il vient de faire? Lui sauter dessus, l'embrocher et le manger tout cru? C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, ça, c'est clair! Et s'il ne se reprends pas, cela pourrait arriver assez vite, croyez moi! J'ai reçu un entrainement de haut niveau me permettant de résister à tout type de torture, mais il ne faut pas pousser trop loin non plus. Un Danny Williams faisant ce genre de sous entendu, c'est au dessus de mes forces! Surtout quand il tient une position aussi sexy pour me l'expliquer.

Et puis j'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir ; ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu le droit à un peu de détente! Même si c'est au profit de mon équipier. Je me lève donc et me dirige de nouveau vers le frigo de mon vis-à-vis : je l'ouvre et fait semblant d'être surpris devant ce que j'y trouve.

« - J'espère que tu comptes pas en ouvrir un, de restaurant ; surtout, ne m'invite pas si c'est le cas, parce que je ne viendrais pas!

- J'ai jamais dit que j'allais... »

Je récupère une part de pizza et referme la porte avec le pied, devant l'air mi-colérique, mi-désabusé de mon blond.

« - Woh Woh Woh! Tu fais quoi là?

- Bah je suis tes conseils, babe! Je me nourris!

- Dans mon frigo? Évidemment, monsieur j'ai un hérisson dans mon porte monnaie n'est même pas capable de se payer une pizza par lui-même... je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne en fait!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des frais alors que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici! »

...

« - Tout quoi? A part la bouffe gratos, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus? »

Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai l'impression qu'il me fait tourner en bourrique. C'est quoi son problème au Seal, en face de moi? Je lui ai trop manqué et il s'est dit qu'il allait venir me pourrir la soirée? Mais laquelle de leur divinité hawaïenne ai-je encore offensé pour subir ça?

« - C'est déjà une bon début non! Et puis la vue est sympa aussi. »

On stoppe tout, on agite les neurones, et on réfléchit : quelle vue?

« - La vue? Tu as déjà regardé par la fenêtre? Sérieusement? Parce que, en vrai, la vue, elle craint!

- Je ne parle pas de cette vue là, Danno!

- Alors tu me parles de quoi? Parce que y'a pas d'autres vues! Ton séjour de l'autre coté de l'océan n'a pas amélioré ton état mental, ça c'est sûr... j'arrive même plus a te comprendre! Tu sais pas où je pourrai trouver un décodeur spécial NavySeal? »

Je le vois sourire, et cet vision me fait, à la fois fondre, et me donne envie de lui coller deux bonnes gifles.

« - Je ne parle pas de cette vue là, Danno... »

De quelle vue alors?

Je suis son regard et là... un ange passe.

Une colonie devrais-je dire! Car ses yeux se posent directement sur mes fesses.

MES fesses! Les MIENNES A MOI, quoi!

« - T'es long à la détente, ce soir!

- Je... »

Beug dans le système : mon SuperSeal se rapproche dangereusement, un air carnassier sur le visage. Mon Dieu, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de me faire violer sur place par cet Apollon, mais bon si je pouvais éviter de m'écraser lamentablement sur la part de pizza qui traine toujours sur le lit... Mince pourquoi la situation ne peut pas arriver chez lui? C'est plus sympa chez lui? Et puis c'est rangé, quoi! Et puis... Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi je cogite dans un moment pareil, moi?

Au tiens, un mur! Quelqu'un m'a vu reculer?

...

Mon sourire s'élargit à chaque pas de recul qu'il fait. Bientôt mon blond fini bloqué contre le mur, près de la porte ; la vue est splendide. Danno, rouge pivoine, le souffle court, ne sait plus où se mettre et surtout, se tait.

Je comble les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent, frôlant son torse du mien et posant ma main droite sur le mur, près de sa tête. Nos regards s'accrochent et j'ai envie de capturer sa bouche dans une étreinte passionnée. Mais si je fais ça, vais-je vraiment pouvoir me contrôler ensuite? Je préfère laisser à mon blond râleur le temps de savoir s'il le veut vraiment.

« - Passe une bonne nuit, babe... et merci pour la soirée. »

Je presse mes lèvres contre sa joue tout en ouvrant la porte, de ma main libre, et disparaît avant qu'il n'ai pu dire un mot.

...

J'ai cru mourir à cette seconde : sentir son corps contre le mien et ses lèvres sur ma peau, s'en est trop pour mon petit cœur. Bordel de merde, qui lui a appris des techniques de tortures aussi poussées? Croyez moi, foi de Daniel Williams, je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il vient de faire! On a pas idée d'appâter un requin et de lui tirer la langue, ensuite, en gardant la viande pour soi!

Je me décolle du mur et m'apprête a ouvrir la porte pour finir ce que ce si sexy et idiot Seal a commencé lorsque je l'entends hurler depuis le dehors :

« - Et merde! Mes clefs! »

FIN.


End file.
